leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CapitanParu/Paru, the Silent Creator
|date = N/A |health = 50 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 350 (+50) |mana = 150 (+30) |damage = 45 (+4.0) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.0%) |healthregen = 4.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 3.0 (+0.5) |speed = 325 }}Paru, the Silent Creator is a custom champion for League of Legends. Paru is based of the original character "Dandere Paru" of the Majokko Elite. Majokko Elite is an upcoming comic/manga by HaloCapella, based on existing forum members regardless of looks in the International Saimoe League site. Abilities With Paru's Pensword, she can create clones out of ink and attack the same target until they die. Enemy champions can attack them or damage them with spells. However, Allied champions cannot heal them or effect them in any way. They can take in similar stats including base Health, Damage, Armor, Magic Resist, Movement, Attack Speed. seconds. |leveling = becomes same stats as Paru except health by and attack damage by |cooldown = after its existence |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Paru creates an ink copy of target enemy champion, and attacking that target. Its stats is formed from the current enemy's stats. It includes whether its ranged or melee. Lasts seconds. |leveling = becomes same stats as enemy target except health by and attack damage by |cooldown = after its existence |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Protects herself with a coating of ink, increasing armor and magic resist passively. If Paru were hit from normal attacks, bonuses increases and lasts for 3 seconds. Cannot stack more than twice. Also effects Clones within range. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 525 }} Paru alters her own reality by manifesting clocks, boosting her movement and attack speed for seconds. If Paru were to hit an enemy champion, bonuses increases. Cannot stack more than twice. Also effects Clones within range. |leveling = ( per hit) ( per hit) |cooldown = after duration |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Paru creates a number of powered ink copies of herself attacking target champion and detonate with splash damage at death or after seconds. Similar stats except powered clone's Health and Damage with is weaker than normal clones. She creates clones every after creation time and can summon up to five clones at once with at a longer creation time. |leveling = after cooldown seconds per creation becomes same stats as Paru except health by and attack damage by magic damage magic damage |cooldown = after their existence. |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Character Description Appearance http://puu.sh/3j4Xe.jpg Username: HaloCapella Birthday: February 27th Residence: Toronto, Canada Weapon: Pensword a blade with the power of creating and manifesting solid and liquid ink. Along with its own intelligence, it can do more than just making ink. Clones, Clones and more Clones! With her Pensword, Paru is a creating machine! Use Paru to harrass the enemy with attacking ink clones, protecting herself with ink and alter reality from her drawing talent. However, Paru still has limited resources so shes a big target before she gets you first. Category:Custom champions